In recent years, attempts have been made to form, on a transparent substrate such as a window glass for vehicle such as an automobile, a window glass for a building material to be attached to an architecture, such as a house or a building, and the like, an ultraviolet absorbing film having an ability to absorb ultraviolet rays which enter a vehicle or a building through these substrates, and having mechanical durability such as abrasion resistance. On the other hand, attempts have been made to form an infrared absorbing film having an infrared absorbing function on a transparent substrate such as a glass.
Moreover, there have been invented coating liquids for forming a coating film having both these ultraviolet absorbing function and infrared absorbing function on a transparent substrate such as a glass, as well as substrates on which such a coating film is formed (see Patent Reference 1 (JP-A 2008-101111)).
Specifically, in the coating film described in Patent Reference 1, a benzophenone-based and/or benzotriazole-based organic compound is used as an ultraviolet absorbent, and inorganic particles of composite tungsten oxide, antimony-doped tin oxide, tin-doped indium oxide, or the like are used as an infrared absorbent. Thus, the coating film having both these ultraviolet absorbing function and infrared absorbing function can be obtained.